The fresh garlic is a healthy herb, prepared as a ready to use condiment, which is not available in the market place as of this date. The garlic is minced, seasoned, and frozen. The garlic is always freezer fresh, economic, and has a long freezer life-span. The product is used directly from the freezer, after taking only the required amount from the garlic container. This process avoids a time consuming preparation in a very busy kitchen.
Garlic cloves were extensively used in recipes from my Italian family and this tradition has continued to the present. During my working career the heads of garlic were purchased, peeled and pickled. Over time, I thought of avoiding the pickling and changed to marinating, mincing and freezing.